


最后一栋钉子楼（番外）

by 已恒 (111heng)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Near Future
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/111heng/pseuds/%E5%B7%B2%E6%81%92
Summary: 2100年，人口急剧增长，几乎所有十楼以下的居住楼都被拆迁改造成了二十层甚至三十多层的高楼以供更多人居住。而在这些高楼中，却屹立着一栋六层的房子。这栋楼于千禧年建立，门锁仍采用着传统钥匙开锁的方式。尽管有高昂的拆迁费，楼里的居民大多仍不愿拆迁。该篇讲述的是除了主人公外其他住户在原篇中没有提到的故事。
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	最后一栋钉子楼（番外）

这是宋颂梓第三次在楼下超市遇见他了。

身处异乡，总会对同乡的异性多留一个心眼，但宋颂梓每次都只是远远看着，当对面视线即将转过来时，立马心虚地撇开视线。一直盯着人家看也太不礼貌了，我这不受自己控制瞟过去的眼睛也太不争气了，她想。

最近，沉寂了十几年的新冠病毒突然再次变异爆发，死亡率较上次爆发又提高了10%，潜伏期更长、以前发明的疫苗失效，无不在向人们大肆地宣告着新一轮疫情的严重。人们又开始在网上疯狂采购防护设备、网购囤货。在国内的母亲特地为此联系了宋颂子，严肃告诉她，尽管她没有经历过那段时间，但妈妈经历过啊。所以一定要早点去囤货，别不当回事儿，多买点速冻食品、方便面、消毒液、口罩，能买的都买好、囤好！回家一定要先洗手，最好洗好澡再干事儿，尽管不要出门！做个死宅就是最好的！

按照妈妈的嘱咐，宋颂梓选好了几乎半个多月需要的食材，她推着购物车到自动结账柜台前，把商品一个个放在柜台上扫描，再一个个装进购物袋，连贯的操作在看到金额时突然停住——一百多欧元！！这是人该为了吃花的钱吗！宋颂梓不由叹了口气，呼出的气从口罩边缘漏出，瞬间眼镜上充满了雾气。她拿出钱包，抿了抿嘴，败家就败家吧，生活总得过下去呀。

刷完卡，宋颂梓把账单和钱包丢进购物袋，想单手拎起它——啊……这也太重了吧……

——于是宋颂子不得不用上另一只手，双手一提——终于摆脱了地心引力提起来了一点。

该死，我怎么会买那么多东西的？宋颂梓不禁怀疑起人生，但为了不影响后面排队的人，她只好微微弯下腰，拎着袋子慢慢挪动它，看来只好先把东西搬出去，再叫个苦力一起来拿了。

这时，一个身影走近，宋颂梓抬起头，竟然是这几次来逛超市看见的那个人。她愣了一秒说道：“啊，不好意思，我马上就走了——”

“没事没事，我是想问你拎这么重的东西，需要帮忙吗？看着实在很吃力呢。”

尴尬、大写的尴尬，怎么就遇到他了，还是这么出丑的时候。如果不是戴着口罩，对方一定会发现自己现在满脸通红吧，怎么会发生这种事啊！

“那、那就麻烦你了，我就住在这附近，很近的，实在是麻烦了！！！”

“……然后爸爸把妈妈送到楼下，发现住在同一栋楼里，就认识啦。”看着饭桌对面两双瞪得大大的眼睛，宋颂梓说道，“好了，接下去的故事吃好饭再讲，快吃！”

“妈妈！说好要讲你们怎么喜欢上对方的，怎么就讲这么点呀！才刚认识！”

“是呀是呀，妈妈这么不讲信用，小心爸爸不喜欢你咯！”

“嘿嘿。”

“是吧是吧——”

两小孩正处在精力最旺盛、对什么都好奇的时候，每次吃饭时都吵着闹着要宋妈妈讲故事，听故事的时候乖得不像话，不讲故事了，就开始用勺子敲碗敲碟子。总得来说，他俩在饭桌上除了吃饭，啥都干。

“好了，爸爸妈妈明天还要工作，不想吃就等会儿吃，别敲来敲去的。” 吴语从厨房里走出来，手里拿着杯水。他坐到宋颂子边上，把水杯递给自己老婆，又拿起筷子给她夹菜，说道，“快吃吧。”

宋颂梓应言吃掉碗里的菜，把头靠在吴语肩上，蹭了蹭，说道：“谢谢老公～老公真好呀～”

“哼爸爸妈妈又不管我们了！”吴安瑾边扒拉着碗里的饭边说道。

“是呀是呀，我们真可怜！”在一旁的吴安瑜也装模作样地用筷子捣鼓了几下碗里的菜，过了一会儿突然皱起了眉，“啊！胡萝卜！我不要吃胡萝卜！！”，说完便想把胡萝卜一个个挑出来。

“小瑜乖，都切这么小了，吃掉对眼睛好。爸爸妈妈都近视，你们也要当心着才行。”宋颂梓仿佛早就预料到这一幕，迅速地抵住自家儿子的筷子，阻止他挑食的行为，并威胁道，“不吃就没有饭后故事咯？”

挑食未果，小安瑜的脸一下子垮了下来，不一会儿眼眶里就盈满了水，几滴泪珠在眼眶边缘欲落不落，哪里还看得出之前吵闹的样儿。宋颂梓抿了抿嘴，犯了难，谁叫自家儿子这么会用自己的美貌搞事呀。“好……”

“别装哭了，吃吧。”闻言，宋颂梓看向吴语，悄悄在桌子下面给他比了个大拇指，孩子他爸！你真是太棒了！

于是，挑食未果、装哭又未果的小安瑜只好默默地吃起了自己最讨厌的食物之一。

吃完饭，吴语开始收拾餐具，宋颂梓则领着两个小朋友坐到沙发上。

两小孩迫不及待地爬上沙发，默契地空出妈妈坐的位置，对她说：“妈妈，开始吧开始吧！”

接着，宋颂梓就给自家娃们儿讲述了她是怎么和吴语从朋友变成男女朋友、又从男女朋友变成夫妻的。

“可是妈妈，既然你们都在国外了，为什么还要回来呢？”小安瑾靠在宋颂梓怀里问道。

“因为有外婆外公呀。妈妈想自己的爸爸妈妈，外婆外公也想自己的女儿，所以妈妈和爸爸当时做了约定，如果妈妈毕业的时候爸爸正好外派回国，那就一起回国，不然的话就只好再商量了。”

“外派回国是什么啊？”小安瑜在一旁插嘴道。

“就是爸爸在外国公司上班，外国公司想派人来中国出差，出很长很长时间的那种。”

“啊……可……”小安瑾一听，皱起眉头，感觉自己发现了盲点，这不对呀，万一爸爸没有正好外派回国呢？“可妈妈你怎么知道可以正好回来呢！我觉得不应该这样。等我长大以后，我一定不会离爸爸妈妈很远，这样就不用想来想去可又见不着啦。我还要买房子住在爸爸妈妈旁边！”说完她抱住宋颂梓，瞪着自己星星般闪亮的大眼睛说道。

“瑾瑾说得对！我就和瑾瑾住一起陪爸爸妈妈嘻嘻。”

“你，不许叫这个名字！不好听！”小安瑾一听到这个昵称，就转过头盯着自己的双胞胎弟弟，伸手过去想抓住他，嚷嚷道，“而且谁要和你住了哼。”

“嘿嘿瑾瑾瑾瑾瑾瑾瑾瑾——”小安瑜看到即将碰到自己的魔爪，立马战术后撤到一旁，“够不到吧！”边说还边做了个鬼脸。

“啊啊啊啊啊——你过来，你有本事就别动！”小安瑾看自己怎么也抓不到这调皮蛋，索性下了沙发去抓他。

打打闹闹了好一会儿，小安瑜和小安瑾终于停了下来，两人气喘吁吁的，可都不愿意落了下乘，“下次……再打……先，先看电视……”

说完，两小孩对视一眼，又开启了“谁先做到沙发上”挑战。

就这样折腾了一晚上，不分上下的小安瑜和小安瑾终于困了，被妈妈抱上了床打算睡觉。他们在床上翻来覆去，似乎还在为之前的事儿吵架，但其实是想表达：我们还很有精力的！不是我们困了，是爸爸妈妈一定要我们困，呜呜呜。（委屈死了

这边，好不容易把两小孩骗到床上去的宋颂梓洗完热水澡，哼着小调走向主卧，脚步声都变得轻快起来——终于！二人世界，我来啦！

她打开门，发现丈夫正坐在床上看书，她熟练地躲开书本，钻进吴语的怀里，闷闷的声音从吴语胸口传来：“诶，你说这两娃儿，怎么精神这么充沛啊？我真是老了……等他们快点长大，恨不得脱离我们飞到外面去的时候就好啦。”

吴语闻言，把手中的书放下，摘下眼镜，双手抱住老婆，说：“别这么说，一晃就过去了，到时候舍不得的怕不也是你。”

“哼，那怎么会呢，你说他们会不会真的在旁边买套房子，诶呀～我们家孩子怎么这么舍不得我们呀～”

吴语看着自己怀里自恋的小脑袋，没接话，用双手把宋颂梓的脸捧到面前，亲了一口，说：“好了好了，未来的事就交给孩子吧，到时候我们也管不着呀。比起这个，我们还是专注于眼下更重要……”（拉灯了兄弟们！

于是这天，白天没有休息的宋颂梓没想到，自己晚上也因为某种原因没休息好。

不过更让她没想到的应该是，在未来，她其中一只远飞的小鸟，竟真的买了套房，回到了自己的身边。


End file.
